1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composite device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite device having a thick film type capacitor and a thick film type resistor formed on a chip type insulating substrate, and adapted to enable solder mounting on a printed board or the like. The present invention also relates to the method of manufacturing such a composite device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional composite device, terminal electrode portions for connection are formed on left and right end portions of a chip type insulating substrate. On an upper surface of the insulating substrate, a thick film type capacitor and a thick film type resistor are formed. One electrode of the capacitor is connected to one end of the resistor. The other electrode of the capacitor is connected to one of the terminal electrode portions mentioned above. The other end of the resistor is connected to the other one of the terminal electrode portions. The terminal electrode portions provided on the left and right end portions of the insulating substrate are soldered to a printed board.
The conventional composite device structured as described above suffers from the following problems.
As already described, in the conventional composite device, a capacitor and a resistor are connected in series to each other on one chip type insulating substrate. Therefore, application thereof is limited to serial connection of the capacitor and the resistor in one interconnected circuitry. As a result, when a capacitor and a resistor are to be provided parallel to each other in one interconnected circuitry, or when either one of the capacitor and the resistor is to be provided in one interconnected circuitry, the composite device cannot be used. This makes the range of application of the conventional composite device very narrow.
Therefore, when a parallel circuitry including a capacitor C and a resistor R is to be formed as shown in FIG. 11, a chip type capacitor and a chip type resistor have to be mounted separately on a printed board. When a filter circuit is to be formed by a capacitor C and a resistor R as shown in FIG. 12 or 13, a chip type capacitor and a chip type resistor have to be mounted separately on a printed board. Therefore, the cost necessary for mounting is significantly increased, mounting density on the printed board is lower and eventually, the size of the printed board is made large.